


Sniper (oneshot)

by stevebuckycaptainwinter12



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckycaptainwinter12/pseuds/stevebuckycaptainwinter12
Summary: Y/n has a past that she isn't proud of and will do anything to keep her file classified.Steve Rogers likes to know everything he can about his soldiers, trust is key to any team right?What will he do when y/n continues to remain secretive, what conclusions will he jump to?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sniper (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a onehsot I created a few months ago. Hope you enjoy!

The mission was hard. Everybody suffered because you were so outnumbered. S.H.I.E.L.D had been hugely misinformed about the mission and the number of Hydra agents that would be there. It was described as a ‘basic mission’ which meant that it should have been a quick in-and-out, which meant that they only sent Steve, Natasha and yourself. They were easily the best in hand-to-hand combat which meant that they were sent into the fight. Meanwhile, you took a spot up above and made sure that nobody could escape the fight, or leave it alive. 

You are a sniper. You’ll never be able to say that you’re 100% proud of what you do, killing people on a daily basis, but it’s the only thing you’re good at. When you were younger, you and your best friend James were recruited by a small organisation. You were trained to fight together. James excelled in his fighting skills whilst you were the top of the class in shooting. You never miss a shot. That’s why when paired together you sailed to the top of your class. You were sent on so many missions, that eventually you came on to the S.H.I.E.L.D radar. When they told you that the organisation you worked for were the worst type of people, killing innocents for no reason, you both left as soon as possible to begin a new life in New York. The first two agents you were introduced to were Natasha and Clint. The four of you worked well together. Natasha and James would fight on the ground and extract any information needed whilst you and Clint would crawl around up high making sure that no one touched them whilst simultaneously hacking any electronic devices and systems that would stand in the way of the mission. You trusted each other with your lives and became fast friends. You and Natasha would have a girl’s night and talk about things the guys definitely would want to hear, whilst James and Clint would go on a guy’s night out and act like the weirdos that they were! 

Even now, you still feel immense guilt for everything that happened in the past. With James gone, you feel his guilt also. It weighs you down so much that you now have depression as a result of the PTSD. The nightmares never go away and memories of James haunt you everywhere you go and in everything you do. It was your fault that he died, a second of hesitation led to a life of pain and longing for a man who was your bother in everything but blood. The worst part of your life at the moment is Steve Rogers. You were the agent that was assigned to him when he first woke up, your knowledge of technology meant that you could help him adapt and explain anything he needed to know. Ever since then, you had developed the greatest crush on the walking flag. He made your heart swoon when he so much as looked at you. But that was all he ever did. He never smiled at you like he did with the others. Nor did he laugh with you. He wouldn’t even utter a few words and as son as you walked into a room, he would walk straight back out. To say it hurt is an understatement. The only people that know the true reason as to why it upsets you are Natasha and Clint. They know you so well, they see the longing stares, and the heartbroken look on your face when he ignores you. But the worst is that they also see the confusion on your face as to why he hates you so much. But as they keep trying to tell you, he doesn’t hate you. As it happens, they also know Steve very well, therefore they know why he acts the way he does. He likes you to. Loves you, even. Whenever you’re sent on missions without him, he would be nervous the whole time and irritable until he knew you were back safe. One time, you got seriously injured to the point where you nearly died. All of your friends were at the landing pad ready to carry you to the infirmary, except Steve, if anything, it made him worse than everyone else. He couldn’t get over his pride enough to go and visit you and see for himself that you were okay. The whole time you were in the infirmary he was short-tempered and brutal to anyone that stood in his way on a mission. It wasn’t until he saw you three weeks later walking around the tower, albeit a bit slower than usual, that he calmed down and returned to his usual patriotic self. The reason why Steve treated you the way he did was because you intimidated him. The way you never missed a shot. Always managed to eliminate any targets. The devotion you have to doing the right thing attracts him to you even more. Not to mention your beauty and kind personality. Everything about you is perfect to him in his mind, but he couldn’t let the team believe that. Instead, he tells them he dislikes you because of your job. The way you just shoot anyone. In reality, it genuinely affects him at the lack of opportunity you give people to surrender. 

Thats why he was currently radiating anger right now as he sat with his hands clasped over his knees and his head held low. He was just about to get through to the Hydra agent when you shot him in the back of the head. It was a cold move, and one that he would always be angry at you for. He just couldn’t understand why you always did that. He looked up when he heard a loud clang, and saw you cursing under your breath when he realised that it was his shield you had knocked over.  
“Sorry” you muttered quickly, intimidated by his dark, angry stare. It saddened you deeply when you realised that you were the reason for his mood. You could hear Nat snickering at your clumsiness from the pilot’s seat, but that didn’t matter right now.  
“What were you doing?!” He answered back sharply.  
“I was trying to put my gun in the carrier but I knocked the shield over when I opened the draw” you murmured quietly.  
“What….that killing machine?” He said sarcastically. Your heart stopped when you realised what he said. You had always feared what he thought about your job, but never actually believed that he did.  
“I’m sorry?” you answered, slightly louder this time, the questioning tone in your voice showing how much you wish you had misheard him.  
“You heard me” he sneered. This had caught the attention of Natasha as well, so she put auto-pilot on and spun around in her seat to see and listen in more. Natasha knows how much guilt and regret you carry from your job, more than she feels from the red room, and she would go as far to say that you suffer more than Bucky does. Her and Clint are the only ones who know about your nightmares and depression. You had made them swear not to tell anyone else about it.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” She heard you ask rather defensively.  
“It means, that you use that thing as a shield to cover up what you do. Claiming that it is what does the killing, when we all know it’s really you. Someone has to pull the trigger.” He quipped back. Natasha tensed at his words, knowing how much they would affect you. She saw the tears gathering in your eyes, but knew you well enough to know that you wouldn’t let them fall.  
“Why do you hate me so much?” You asked Steve, making his heart clench. It upset him that you thought he hated you. He knows that he treats you badly, but it’s only because he wants to protect you from the baggage he carries. From what he’s learnt about you (which isn’t much), you’ve lived a pretty golden life. The files mentioned nothing about your childhood or teenage years, only when you began working for S.H.I.E.L.D did parts of your identity become revealed. He didn’t want to seem intrusive, but he wanted to know so much about you, despite never talking to you. Although he hated to say it, it was the first thing he thought of.  
“You kill people without giving them the chance to survive and surrender. You are a cold-hearted murderer.” The silence on the quinjet was almost deafening, except for the quiet rumble of the engines. He regretted it immediately when he saw you flinch in pain. You simply spun on your heal and headed to the other side of the jet.  
“I just wanted to save you” you replied, on the brink of tears. 

About 2 hours later the quinjet was ready to land, and when it did you were the first one off. Steve didn’t even have to look at Natasha to know that she was mad at him. He also knew that he would face the silent treatment from her until she was ready to lecture him. As soon as he was off the jet, he changed straight into his workout gear, ready to take his frustrations at himself out on the punching bags. Meanwhile, you were currently in the shower with thick, heavy tears crawling down your face. His words were echoing around in your head constantly. He had called you a ‘cold-hearted murderer’. It was your greatest fear. Him seeing you for who you really were. And if the Captain thought that, the most forgiving member of the team, then what did the others think. Right now you were too scared to even face everyone else, so you opted to hide out in your room. You would head to the kitchen to get something to eat in the early hours of the morning when everyone else was asleep. So, when you were finished in the shower, you put on an old t-shirt and sleep shorts and set an alarm for 2am. There was no doubt that the rest of the team would be asleep at that time. But that wasn’t the case, because Steve was still wide awake. After he had destroyed every punching bad left in the gym, he headed to the kitchen to re-fuel his body. He was sat at the table minding his own business when Natasha walked in with Clint behind her. They rounded the table to stand in front of him, and he knew that he was about to be reprimanded for earlier. He knows that Natasha and Clint are your best friends, so if anyone was going to defend you then it would be them.  
“I heard about the mission and how tough it was…I also heard about what you said to y/n on the way back. How much you hurt her” started Clint, his voice dangerously low in anger.  
“I can’t tell you guys how sorry I am, it’s just every time I go to be nice, something in my head says ‘no’. That she can’t be exposed to me. She deserves better”  
“Oh…so calling her a ‘cold-hearted murderer’ was the way to deal with that” quipped Natasha.  
“If you weren’t too distracted by trying to play nice with that agent then you would have realised that he was about to pull his own gun out on you. You would be dead right now if it wasn’t for her. Do you even know why she does what she does?” Natasha questioned. Steve shook his head glumly, realising that he knew nothing about you.  
“Maybe this will help” said Clint as he dropped a rather heavy looking file onto the table in front of Steve, and the two left the room before he could say anything. Once he finished his food, he took the file with him to his room. Settling into a chair, he opened It and realised that it was classified, meaning only a select few could ever read it. Maybe your life wasn’t so crystal clean. 

Name: y/f/n y/m/n y/l/n  
Age: y/a  
D.O.B: y/b/d  
Organisations: unknown  
S.H.I.E.L.D  
Associates: James Jackson  
Parents: unknown  
Family: unknown  
Place of birth: unknown 

When Agent y/l/n first came onto the S.H.I.E.L.D radar, she was working for the unknown organisation. Both her and Jackson were recruited at age 5 and trained together to be assassins. Agent Jackson was highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat whilst Agent y/l/n is an excellent sniper. At age 17 they were recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D and introduced to Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Combined, the four were the perfect team and performed well together until to the mission to save hostages and infiltrate a Hydra base on the 7th November 2010. James Jackson was killed whilst under the protection of Agent y/l/n. - Steve gasped when he read the last line. You had told him that you wanted to save him. 

MISSION REPORT 07.11.10:  
It was supposed to be a simple, easy mission. We were infiltrating a Hydra bade to gather information and save hostages. Agent Barton was up high covering Agent Romanoff and I was covering Agent Jackson. Barton and Romanoff helped the 4 hostages to safety whilst Jackson and I gathered intel. Just as we were about to head back to the jet, a Hydra agent stopped us at the door. He hadn’t seen me, so was just entirely focused on James. I should have shot him as soon as he raised his a gun to Jackson, but I thought that maybe he would surrender. I thought wrong, and my small moment of hesitation meant that Agent Jackson was shot in the head, killing him instantly. We could not resuscitate him, and he was pronounced dead on scene. It was entirely my fault and I accept all of the blame. 

MEDICAL REPORT 08.11.10:  
Agent y/l/n is showing the typical signs of grief as well as other issues. She still holds much remorse and regret from her younger days when she worked with the unknown organisation, despite being unaware of who she was made to kill. The Agent says that she hates her job and every life she takes makes her feel sick, but is failing if she does not do it. I believe that her fear of failing was instilled in her from youth as a trainee alongside Mr Jackson. I also firmly believe that y/n has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and has been struggling with this for some time, along with her depression as a result of nightmares she suffers frequently. She says that the nightmares are memories of her past. The thing that concerns me the most though, is that I do believe when Mr Jackson departed from this world, she carried his guilt and remorse as well. 

To say that Steve felt sick would be an understatement. He had said such hurtful things to you and now that he knows your past, he realised the effect of what he said would strike you deeply. He also discovered that you have really bad mental health, and by him ignoring you all the time and being rude obviously makes things worse. He knew that he had to find you and apologise, swallow his pride and start to make up for the way that he has treated you. He can’t fully explain why, but he is sure that he will tell you one day. But first, he needed to get a drink from the kitchen. 

At 2am your alarm went off and you rolled over groaning as you did so. You debated going back to sleep, but when your stomach rumbled you decided against it. Once in there, you realised that living in a tower full of superheroes meant that there was often a lack of food. Therefore, you would have to make do with a few slices of toast. You took them to the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels mindlessly trying to find something decent to watch. But once you found something good to watch, you had already finished eating, so you decided to lie there for a bit, but you fell asleep. And this sleep was not dream….it was a nightmare.  
You watched as the Hydra agent approached the door, you reached for your gun and swiftly pulled it out of its holster, but for some reason you couldn’t press the trigger, jut like the last time. Instead you had to watch James get shot in the head before you could kill the agent. “NOOOOO. JAMES!!!!” You shouted as you ran over and gathered his limp body into your arms. “I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry” you chanted back and forth. You looked up and saw Steve at the door. “It’s your fault. You’re the reason he’s dead. You’re too stupid and useless meaning that he died. We’ll probably end up dead too” he sneered as more and more of the team piled into the room, all shouting the same thing. “IT’S YOUR FAULT. YOU’RE A MURDERER.”  
You woke up with a start in a cold sweat. “Hey hey hey you’re okay” came a man’s voice as he rubbed soothing circles into your back, but every time you looked around all you saw was the room where James was killed. You were even more shocked and scared when you saw that it was Steve comforting you. 

Steve was walking to the kitchen when he heard your muffled screams coming from the living room. He thought that maybe Clint or Tony had accidentally left the TV on or something, so he headed in to turn it off, but was momentarily shocked when he saw that it was you who was screaming.  
“Hey, heyyyyyy y/n wake up. C’mon doll. Wake up for me sweetheart” he coaxed as you sat up quickly and gasped, tears streaming down your face.  
“I’m sorry James. I’m sorry James. I’m so so sorry” he heard you repeat over and over again. Now that he knew about the mission, he was so saddened to hear those words. Your eyes frantically darted around the room and realised that you were having a PTSD episode. With Bucky having them so frequently, he knew what to do.  
“Look at me” he commanded gently as he sat down opposite you and stroked your hair gently. “Your name is y/f/n y/l/n. You are an Avenger in Stark Towers.” He saw recognition form in your eyes. “You are best friends with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Do you know who I am?” He asked tentatively.  
“You…you’re Steve” you replied and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
“Yeah…yeah that’s right darlin’. You’re safe I promise” he said as your bottom lip trembled. He then pulled you into his chest and hugged you tightly. About half and hour later, you had completely calmed down and pulled away from his chest.  
“I’m sorry” you both said at the same time, and looked at each other simultaneously in shock.  
“What have you got to be sorry for sweetheart?” Steve asked in disbelief.  
“For shooting that Agent and the one before that and the one before that. The list goes on. You were right, I don’t give people a chance and I’m a murderer” you said beginning to tear up again.  
“No….no…I was wrong. You’re just doing your job, and what you do is difficult. So much so that I would say you’re the strongest member of our team. To have seen what you did and carry on. What I said earlier was so wrong and out of order”  
“You read my file?” You asked in embarrassment.  
“Yeah…Nat and Clint gave it to me to explain what happened and to make me see why what I said was so wrong. And I’m so glad they did, because I have this new found appreciation for you, not that I didn’t appreciate you before”  
“You appreciated me?” You asked, shocked given the way he treated you.  
“I know what I have done and said to you is unforgivable. But what would you say if I told you it was because you intimidate me” he began. He saw your look of surprise on your face and continued. “The way you never miss a shot is remarkable. Your aim is perfect and you have always got my back covered. I trust you so much in missions because I know you won’t let anything happen to me. And I want you to feel the same with me” he admitted. Your heart skipped a beat. “You also have the most amazing personality ever. You’re funny, sweet, kind and friendly.”  
“How do you know all this about me when you avoid me all the time?” You complained.  
“I wait until you’ve seen me to go”  
“Why’d you do it?” You asked, feeling comforted that he doesn’t really hate you.  
“I always thought that you’d had this perfect early life, and I didn’t want to ruin the rest of it with my baggage. A 90 year old man who slept for 70 years isn’t the best thing to be around” he replied sadly. You frowned when you realised what he was saying. He didn’t think he was good enough for you.  
“Well now you know my life isn’t squeaky clean” you said offering a smile. He smiled back, but began blushing at what he was about to say next.  
“What I’m trying to say is that…I like you y/n. Like a lot. More than friends. And I wish that I hadn’t wasted so much ti..” You cut him off with a kiss full of passion and love. He cupped your cheeks gently whilst you carded your fingers through his hair. When you finally ran out of air, you both pulled away but were smiling like idiots.  
“I like you too” you finally said. “And if you’re willing to, then I want to give us a shot” you said, shocking outsold at your confidence.  
“I would love that” he smiled back brightly. He then pulled you into his side and placed your head on his chest. “Sleepy baby. I’ll be right here when you wake up” he comforted, knowing the after effects of your episode would definitely still be lingering despite your 7 minutes in heaven with him only moments earlier. 

The next morning when the team came down for breakfast, none of them were surprised to see the two of you curled up together, your head on his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist to keep you safe. It actually brought smiles to their faces, happy that you had both accepted your love for each other and were acting on it. Now, finally, they could relax, content that you both had each other for support, love and guidance. They were already making bets on when the wedding would be and whether you would have a baby boy or girl first.


End file.
